Shaw vs the unknown attackers
by JuJus
Summary: Another entry to Jaytoyz's challenge, well who can resist the chance to kill Shaw?  Pure drabbble!


A/N – Yet another one to blame on Jaytoyz's challenge. Special bonus prize of a virtual pat on the back for the first person to correctly guess who in history this is _very_ loosely based on.

Don't own Chuck, wouldn't want to own Shaw.

It was a quiet evening in Burbank and Shaw had received a text urgently summoning him to Castle. He was slightly miffed that he hadn't been the one doing the actual summoning, he was the team leader, but hurried along anyway as that's just the type of guy he was. He arrived first and when he went into the briefing room to await the rest of his teams arrival he found four pots of fro – yo waiting on the briefing room table along with a note which simply read 'New flavour – help yourself'. So he did. 'Mmm Apple, Peach and Almond flavour' he thought as he quickly finished the first pot and started the second. He did ponder briefly whether he should leave the remaining three points for the rest of his team, but knowing how much they loved him, and he was confident that they did love him, he knew that they would not begrudge him finishing the lot. If they had a new mission coming up he would need the energy they provided so that he could perform at his best and give his team the guidance and direction he knew they sought from him. He was pretty certain that his team had brought the pots to be a gift just for him anyway. It was very obvious to Shaw that Sarah, or Sam as he alone got to call her, was madly in love with him, how could she not be with his dashing good looks and sparkling personality? But it was equally obvious to him that Bartowski and Casey also loved him. Chuck clearly saw him as a much needed mentor and substitute father figure and he could see the admiration and awe in Casey's eyes every time he looked at him, and really, if Shaw was being honest with himself, who could blame them, he was pretty marvellous after all.

Shaw started to feel a little funny after finishing all the fro – yo, he had a tummy ache and he found that he had to lie down as he was feeling a little heavy. Well a little rest to recharge his batteries wouldn't hurt whilst he was waiting for his team, it was important always to be alert and at his best. As he was lying on the floor he heard footsteps on the stairs leading down to Castle, and three figures masked dressed all in black appeared, although only one, large and hulking, came down the stairs and approached him. He was suspicious, well he was a super spy it was his job to be suspicious, and he was very good at his job, even if he did say so himself. Despite his spinning head he managed to lift himself up to whisper to the mysterious figure "You bad boy" and to defend himself by reaching out to attempt to strangle the stranger. He didn't know why he acted as he did, it just felt right somehow, even pre-ordained, as if he were repeating history somehow.

The two other figures quickly ran down the stairs, shooting him in the back several times, but still Shaw, being as marvellous as he was didn't die and didn't give up fighting back. His three attackers then started to beat him and cut him, but still Shaw proved his superiority by not giving in. One of the attackers dragged an old carpet from one of Castles copious storage cupboards and then proceeded to bind Shaw tightly in it, finally stopping Shaw's struggles. Shaw was starting to worry a little at this time, but not overly as he knew that his team were due to arrive at any minute, and they loved him and would save him. His team was the best team, it had to be as he was their leader, and no one could stand against them with him in charge. The three had a whispered discussion, before they picked up Shaw's bundled body, and carried him up the stairs and out of Castle where they flung him into the trunk of a car. 'Is that a Crown Vic?' Shaw thought to himself, he was past speech, or caring, at this stage.

After an indeterminate journey, which Shaw thought was filled with a completely unnecessary number of sharp turns, speed bumps and sudden stops, well he was an excellent driver and would never have driven so roughly himself, the car came to a halt and he was manhandled out. The two larger figures carried him, whilst the third, slighter figure, directed their actions. His highly trained spy's hearing could make out the sounds of running water close by. 'A rookie mistake' Shaw thought, he would never be that careless, he was a brilliant professional and these people were quite frankly amateurs, 'they've brought me to the Los Angeles River and given their position away. They'll be sorry when my team dive in to save the day'. One of the figures carrying him took hold of Shaw's shoulders, the other his feet and between them they roughly slung him into the river. As Shaw struggled he looked up, his attackers had removed their masks. 'But it can't be' he thought, 'they love me! They would never do this to me! Why? There must be some mistake' as he slowly sank beneath the water and breathed and thought no more.

Four days later Shaw's body was recovered from the river. The autopsy report recorded that he had been poisoned, shot four times and beaten, death by drowning was recorded. No one came to his funeral, no one wanted to. Team Bartowski professed themselves shocked, they did not know why Shaw had gone to Castle that afternoon or who the mysterious attackers were. They had spent that time washing their hair. They promised their best efforts to bring to justice those responsible for the heinous and tragic act, sadly not a single clue was found and it remains a mystery to this day.


End file.
